The Curse of Immortality
by Black Phantom Murder
Summary: It has been 50 years since Ed has came to another world with Father's Stone. His old friend needs help and Ed is more than willing. How will the Golden Trio cope with our favourite pipsqueak In there 2nd year of Hogwarts. Warning: explosive ammounts of epicness.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back my little minions. I hope to post a chapter of this every one of two days so be sure to check often. I haven't actually finished FMA so I will probably make stuff up from what I've heard so please don't flame me for it. **

**I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR HARRY POTTER. FOR ALL THE DIABETICS IN THE WORLD!**

The Curse of Immortality

Chapter 1: A Small Request

**Ed's P.O.V.**

The Gate stood in front of me. "Hey Truth you bastard, I've came for my brother." I said to the figure that was sitting in the ground before me.

"Oh? And what would that be Mr Alchemist?" The child said in a mocking tone.

I sighed. After all, who didn't find standing in front of this guy nerve wracking? "This!" I shouted, pointing my new flesh right arm at the Gate.

"So you would give up your Gate? But without it you will be normal. Think about this carefully now, is that what you truly want?" Truth said. Shock crossed his face.

"Who needs alchemy when I have them?" I answered. I would do anything to get my brother back.

"Well done Mr Alchemist. You beat me, but I can't do that." He said, tombstone teeth grinning at me. "Instead I offer this. If you can take Father's Philosopher Stone off this world, I will give your brothers real body and soul back. You can also have that stupid Colonel's sight and your teacher's stomach. How is that?"

What did he mean I couldn't give my Gate? And he would give all that for me doing that one thing for him. It doesn't make sense. "Truth tell me, why would you do all that for one thing, there must be some hidden meaning, and what do you mean about another world?"

"Precisely that. There exists another world that I have no control over. They use a something that they call 'magic'. As for your other questions, well let's just say that I quite like you Edward. I want to help you so that you don't fall down the same path that many others have fallen to. You are so tuned into your alchemy that if I were to take it away, your body would no longer accept you and you would die a very painful death. Also, you and your brother would still be connected so if you die, he dies."

"I accept then. It's strange to see you so caring but I could get used to it. Please, make sure my brother gets home safe." I say, sad that I won't be able to see Al and how sad he will be.

"One moment Mr Alchemist. I will need your arm to let everything go through the Gate. I'll give you that automail arm back and some knowledge to keep you alive. I'll tell your brother everything we discussed." When truth said that, my new arm left and the automail one came back. Sorry Al.

"Well then Truth, goodbye." I say as the small, childlike hands pulled me into the gate. Knolage was once again poured into my head. The gate dropped me in Germany, during the war as it was ending.

That was 50 years ago.

**So I hope you like that intro. Please leave a comment in the bar BELOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Also give me any ideas on what you want to happen. All are appreciated. BYE~.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my minion army. I worked really hard on this during Chemistry and English today and also had a band after school. Yawn~*. Anyway I hope you enjoy this. To all my reviewers, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, I really appreciate it. I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Chapter 2: A Small Request

**Ed's P.O.V.**

"Charlie! I found the eggs! Come; let's get them back to the camp!" I roared to my partner, Charlie Weasley over the wind. We were searching the mountains of Canada for some dragon eggs that some muggle had found. We had now found the eggs at the top of a tall cliff and where proceeding to bring them down.

Once they were in the camp, I walked over to a small toddler dragon that the wizards had gained from a school in Scotland. I think it was Hogwarts. It was a small girl Norwegian Ridgeback called Norbeta. It was actually Norbert but it was found that it was a girl.

She was easy to handle and was occasionally thought of as a pet between the breeders. I fed her some meat as Charlie came up behind me.

"Well done getting the dragon eggs down the mountain. That was pretty tough. The other boys wanted to get you over to chat. I heard then whispering about setting a dragon on you if you didn't." He said while smirking.

"Well let's go before they ruin half the camp." I answer. I wouldn't doubt the others, or Carter. He always did crazy stuff like that.

"Yo shorty. Have you grown shorter lately or where you always like that?" Carter really reminds me of Mustang with his names.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BE A NEEDLE IN A HAYSTACK!"

The others laughed at my rant. It wasn't every day you could be around to see one of my short rants. Normally I was either away or sleeping and it was unlikely for me to be in the one place for too long.

"So have you heard from the Daily Prophet?" one man said to me.

"No, I've never read that stupid newspaper for a good 20 years. It is possible to live without reading a newspaper." I said, looking at their dumbstruck expressions.

"You really should read a newspaper once in a while. It keeps you up to date with what's happening out in our world. Anyway, I heard Flamel died a few days ago due to the Sorcerer's Stone's destruction." Carter said. I was hit with sadness. I remember meeting Nicky when he was learning alchemy. He was full of life and always wanting to help those in need. I had helped him create a magical version of the Philosopher's Stone which he called the Sorcerer's Stone. He was a good man.

An owl then swooped down and landed on my shoulder, breaking me from my train of thought. The letter that was addressed to me was written in the tell-tale handwriting of an old friend.

"Hey Ed, who's the letter from?" One of the older researchers asked.

"Albus Dumbledore, an old acquaintance of mine." I said as I read the letter. It seems he wants me to protect a boy called Harry Potter. Boy can't be that troublesome if he needs my help. Then I saw that one line at the bottom saying 'And also, Nick wanted me to tell you that you are most defiantly short.' The others started backing away as soon as the dark aura was surrounding me.

"Looks like our time together has now ended. Have to help Al protect some kid at the school he works in." With that I took out my wand and apparated to the village of Hogsmade. From there I journeyed to meet with an old friend.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? I accept all comments. I'm a pretty slow writer but I do try to wright every day. Hope you are enjoying this and please give my plot bunnies some carrots. LATER! X)**


	3. Deals with an Old Friend

**How are my little minions? I'm sorry that the last chap was so crap. Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing me. Please feed the plot bunny. **

**I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Trio**

**Ed's P.O.V.**

I walked into the castle known as Hogwarts as soon as I arrived. The castle walls where dull and cool. I ran my palm along the wall as I made my way to the Transfiguration quarters. I don't really know if Al is still there or what but it's worth a try.

As I walked I remembered all my old escapades down the halls. Near the second floor girls bathroom I turned a whole wall black; they must have hung that ugly tapestry to hide the wall. There was also that time in the potions room when I made a snotty Ravenclaw's potion cover him, he was a statue for a week before they managed to get him free, and all he was worrying about was all the classes he had missed. Happy days.

I had reached the transfiguration department now. They probably still have the desk I was working at; then again they most likely chucked it out due to the many holes that I blasted in it through the years.

A door was suddenly opened by an aged woman in green robes. She had grey hair tied in a bun and had a pair of glasses perched firmly on her nose. Her look was one of surprise as she spotted me a few doors down.

"Little boy, what are you doing here, term doesn't start for a few days yet. How did you get here anyway? What's your name?" She asked. A small twitch started in my forehead when I heard that taboo word.

"My name is Edward Elric. I came to see a Professor Albus Dumbledore." I said slowly and evenly, trying to keep my anger under control. If one thing hadn't changed over my years alive, it was my temper.

"Well our Headmaster is up in his office if you wish to see him. I am Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher." I was thrown into shock at what she had said. Last I knew, Al was a transfiguration teacher and now it was Headmaster. I really should read more newspapers.

The woman led me down the corridor, not knowing how good my knowledge of the school was. We reached the ugly stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. On our trip, I was thinking of passwords that Al could have set. He always had a taste for sweets so it was probably that. Something like jumping jellies or lucky lollies. Then again he seemed to be obsessed with sherbet lemons.

"Sherbet Lemon". Yep, obsessed.

The gargoyle jumped to the side, revealing a winding staircase that spiralled up the tower. I stepped on and it started to ascend towards a big, wooden, door. Once we reached the said door that I had been sent too when I attended school, the woman knocked and entered, ushering me inside.

The room itself was circular, stone walls rising up until they reached the roof. There was an assembly of odd silver instruments on the table in the middle of the room, each whirring or puffing smoke that did Truth knows what. It has changed a lot since Professor Dippet's time as headmaster but the portraits hung just the same with his now added.

"Hello Edward!" was shouted from Dippet and I waved. He was always goodhearted and wasn't bothered by my height. He was among the few people that I truly respected. A good man.

"How are you dip stick?" I called out, shocking the woman behind me quite a bit (Shoot. Forgot her name already. Oh well, Al will help me with that one.). "See you got yourself a portrait, miss me already?" I joked.

"Well Edward, I had hoped you had forgotten that name but what can I expect when you always do the impossible. I see you are still alive and well, Albus will certainly be pleased." As if on cue, Al stepped down the stairs and started laughing. He had grown a lot older over the years and I felt the sadness of how yet another friend would leave my side and journey through the Gate of Truth. He now had a long, flowing beard that was tucked into the belt of his deep purple robes. He had a bent nose from an improperly healed break and has a pair of shiny gold glasses perched on top. His eyes still held that curious glint though so I was reassured it was him.

"Why Ed, I never knew you would come back here on your own. What brought you here so suddenly?" He asked. I loved how he just took things in his stride like that. Though I still looked the same as when I fought Father, he didn't looked as shocked as I had thought. He was cool that way, no matter what he always stayed calm and waited for an explanation instead of demanding for one.

"Yep, still the same Al that I remember. Well done on the promotion by the way. I knew you would be great in life since the day I met you." I said. I wanted to avoid saying something I shouldn't to him in front of some teacher that didn't know my secret. I didn't even know if she wasn't a spy.

"You're avoiding my question Ed, why are you here?" Al repeated sternly. He has to relax, I'm just joking.

"I get it already. We haven't seen each other for a while. I thought we could catch up. I haven't been reading newspapers due to the utter crap that's in them, so I just heard that Nicky died. Plus I heard that you have the Boy-Who-Lived learning magic here. Usual stuff." I replied while sighing. The woman behind me finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Albus, may I ask who this boy is and how he is so familiar with you? You seem to have known him for a while when he looks about the age of one of our first years." The woman asked curiosity filled her voice.

Al laughed before replying. "Ah Minerva, this is Edward Elric, an alchemist that I brought to Hogwarts and became great friends with. He helped Nickolas and I create the Sorcerer's Stone."

The woman called Minerva looked shocked. "Albus how could you know this boy if he is no older than a first year! And you say he helped with the Stone and that he is an alchemist when alchemy is a dead magic. I do not see how any of this is possible."

"May I interrupt madam?" I said and cleared my voice. "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR AN ACTION FIGURE! I'M 167 GOD DAMMIT!" I couldn't have held that in for much longer with the amount of times she had insulted me. She should respect her elders for truth's sake.

Al's voice cut in suddenly. "Minerva I will explain later but for now we have some catching up to do." This caught the woman's attention and she swiftly left. I couldn't say I wasn't glad she had left.

For the rest of the visit we told each other stories about our adventures over the years. Then Al asked something that caught my interest.

"Edward, would you like to be a co-teacher in Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Shock must have been covering my face by the way Al was laughing at me. I wonder if he just wants extra protection for Harry Potter.

"I don't see any problem in that. I'll help you in your teaching." A grin spread across my face as I thought of all the fun I could have harassing pupils.

"Great, then I'll see you when term starts." Al said, enthusiasm crossing his features. With that I left the castle and headed home to think over what I wanted to do in the lessons.

**Yo!~ I hope you enjoyed my chapter. I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long but I had a lot of schoolwork and tests. I may not post for a little while so don't hound me.**

**Can anyone think of a name for my army because minions sounds cliché. **

**Also I'm sending out a challenge! Can some of you create a Hetalia Axis Powers/Fullmetal alchemist crossover please? One where Ed becomes a nation. Lol**

**LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^J^**


	4. Meeting the Trio

**Sup. I thought I should answer some questions about this story a few of you have been asking.**

**I know the last chapter was called meeting the trio but it was posted before I realised. Also the thing with Flamel. Let's say he gained the SORCERERS stone when he was 94 so he is now 144. The reason the last chapter took so long was because it kept shutting down. Stupid computer.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Full metal Alchemist.**

**Meeting the Trio (the real chapter)**

Ed's P.O.V.

As I walked through the shady streets that where Knockturn Alley, I spotted a young boy about 12 or 13 exiting Borgin & Burkes. I followed his journey as he was obviously trying to find somewhere familiar. It was a bit strange seeing a boy down here where the creatures of the dark stayed.

An old hag came up behind him carrying a tray of fingernails that where probably taken unwillingly.

"Not lost now are we dearie?" asked the hag, startling the boy which was a bad move. This showed that he wasn't from here and probably from a good family.

"No I'm fine thank you." The boy answered, visibly shaking from fear. The old hag was closing in on him. My instincts kicked in and I knocked the tray out of the hags trembling hands. She coiled away and gave a blood curling shriek.

"Run." I whispered to the boy as I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the stairs that lead to Diagon Alley. I dodged round obstacles and could hear the boy behind me. We reached the exit and where instantly blinded by the harsh sunlight.

I turned around and faced the boy I had saved. He was panting from exhaustion and the sweat was pouring down his face. It shows how unfit wizards really are. When he had finally caught his breath I could get a clear glimpse of him. He had messy black hair, some broken glasses and a lightning shaped scar could be seen a little. This must be the Potter boy that the other dragon keepers where talking about.

"My names Harry Potter, what's yours?" He asked. At least he has manners UNLIKE a certain colonel bastard.

"Names Edward Elric. What where you down there for? You need to know how to blend when going." He seems a good kid. At least he doesn't boast about his fame all the time. That can get you killed.

"Oh I was taking the Floo Network for the first time and I guess I didn't say it clearly enough." He replied. Harry was blushing from embarrassment but I just patted his arm.

"Don't worry! Everyone makes mistakes. I did that once and ended up in some care home and probably made a few of the occupants die when their hearts gave out. That was classic." I laughed as I recalled the memory. I could also hear Harry laughing quietly beside me.

We started to walk and search for the Weasly's after Harry had told me and started swapping stories. Suddenly a bushy haired teen about Harry's age came and hugged him. She was fretting over him and managed to fix his glasses pretty nicely. She turned to me and asked, "Who are you? I've never seen you around before."

She seems to be very bright for her age. This must be Hermione Granger. "Ah sorry. I'm Edward Elric but everyone calls me Ed. Am I right to say you are Hermione Granger? It's nice to meet one of Harry's friends."

She looked shocked then replied, "Yes that's me. Now Harry and I have to go to Flourish and Blotts, but you're welcome to come along. There's a book signing of the books that we need for Hogwarts this year and he just seems to know so much." One could clearly see the stars in her eyes.

So we started to go to the shop and when I arrived I could clearly see that it was queued out of the door. We shoved our way inside and made our way across to a family of red heads. These must be the Weasly's. They were fussing over Harry and thanking me for helping him.

Mrs Weasly seemed to be the mothering type because she was fussing over all the children, even the ones that clearly weren't hers.

Everyone fell silent when a flashy looking man came on stage. He was clearly a poser and wanted fame on an unhealthy level. I decidedly tuned him out, especially when he dragged Harry up when he clearly didn't want to. Then an interesting piece of information caught me.

"And ladies and gentlemen, for this year, I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts!" I groaned. Not only was I teaching, but alongside a complete fake. I wonder if the Philosophers Stone will kill me to spare itself hearing the constant boasting that will torture me for the whole year.

Once it was all over I started to make my way out of the shop. I was nearly out when I heard two men shouting. I turned round to see it was Mr Weasly and someone who looked like a stuck up grandpa. I quickly grabbed both of them and pulled them apart. Afterwards the man left with a teen with light blond hair and I was thanked by the shopkeeper.

"Watch yourself Mr Weasly, if you get in fights like that then you will be brought down to their level and beaten by experience." I told the ageing man and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Mr Shopkeeper." I called out. "The Invisible Books of Invisibility are on the top of that shelf." I pointed at the shelf in question and left.

Now I just have to think over what I want to teach and how to annoy a certain 'poser'.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long but I had band and tests. DAM YOU NEW CURRICULUM! Please give me any ideas and suggestions on how to annoy Lockheart. Love you guys.**

**_/\_/\BPM/\_/\_**


	5. Hiatus and Challenge

I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I just want to say that I'm taking a hiatus from the story. I have absolute no inspiration so if you can leave any ideas then I will give you a mention in the next chapter. SORRY! I will be writing a few different stories while I gain ideas so keep an eye out.

CHALLENGE TIME!

I want you guys to come up with a story from any of these ideas. You **must** tell me either through PM or review if you take a challenge.

1

Dark Knight Rises Batman/Harry Potter

Harry is sent to Arkham Asylum and while there he meets the Joker. They team together to blow up Gotham and destroy the all those who get in their way.

For reference see: Ace of Spades

2

Harry Potter/Hetalia Axis Powers

Scotland and/or England go to Hogwarts to teach *insert subject like history of magic*. They must keep their secret hidden from the new DADA teacher and the Golden Trio.

3

Pirates of the Caribbean/Hetalia Axis Powers

While sailing on the seas Captain Jack hears the tale of a mysterious Captain that is the most feared creature on all the sea. What happens when he meets the mysterious Captain Arthur Kirkland.

I hope you come up with a great story and I sincearly apologise for this.


End file.
